Lembraste do nosso conto de fadas?
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Lembraste?" Fic com a música de Jonh Michael Montgmory - I can love like that


I Can Love You Like That

Derek & Addison

"**Lembraste do nosso conto de fadas?"**

"Lembraste de quando os teus lábios tocaram os meus pela primeira vez? Lembraste de quando estávamos juntos e tu dizias gostavas de sentir a minha pele sobre a tua? Lembraste de quando as tuas mãos percorreram o meu corpo pela primeira vez e tu disseste que eu era a mulher mais bonita do mundo? Lembraste disso? Lembraste também de quando discutimos pela primeira vez e eu disse que te odiava? Lembraste de dizer, segundo depois, que me amavas e que não suportavas ver as lágrimas nos meus olhos? Lembraste disso? Lembraste de te pores de joelhos e me pedires me casamento no meio do campus, com uns milhares de olhares curiosos? Lembraste de eu te abraçar e dizer que sim? Lembraste também de como me disseste que me amavas mil vezes durante o nosso casamento? Lembraste disso? Lembraste de quando nos mudamos para Nova Iorque e tu disseste que seriamos feliz para sempre, que iríamos ter muitos filhos? Lembraste de me prometer que iríamos envelhecer ao lado um do outro, e quando um de nós morresse o outro morreria também, porque estávamos juntos para sempre, que éramos almas gémeas? Mas depois… Depois lembraste de como ficamos distantes? De como mal nos falávamos? De como tu ficaste frio, não arrogante, mas frio? Lembraste de quando tu soubeste da minha traição? De como ficaste magoado? De como juraste que nunca me ias perdoar? Lembraste de quando eu chorei sozinha naquela casa enorme fechada na casa de banhos, enquanto te ouvia fazer as malas? E lembraste de quando eu voltei para te vir buscar, mas tu já tinhas uma namorada? De como me pediste o divorcio? Lembraste disso? E lembraste de quando eu te fiz percebi que eu ainda era o amor da tua vida, e nós tentamos mais uma vez… mas ela estava ainda entre nós…E não conseguimos! Lembraste disso? Lembraste de como eu fiquei quando tive a certeza de que não podíamos ser felizes? Lembraste disto tudo? Lembraste das desilusões? Da mágoa? Lembraste Derek?

They read you Cinderella

You hoped it would come true

That one day your Prince Charming

Would come rescue you

You like romantic movies

You never will forget

The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet

All this time that you've been waiting

You don't have to wait no more

**I can love you like that**

**I would make you my world**

**Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl**

**I will give you my heart**

**Be all that you need**

**If you give me a chance**

**I can love you like that**

Agora fecha os olhos e imagina comigo, mas antes preciso que tu recordes mais algumas coisas? Lembras-te de quando eu voltei cá com o meu irmão e tu lhe salvaste a vida? Lembraste de dizer que sentias a minha falta, lembraste de quando o desbocado do Mark disse a alto e bom som que tu e a Meredith já não estavam juntos a quase dois anos e que se tinham separado um mês depois de eu parti para Los Angeles... Lembraste?

Lembraste de quando eu ia a sair do hospital com a Naomi e tu chamaste o meu nome bem alto e todos ficaram a ver, como se fosse um filme romântico dos anos 50… Lembraste depois do que fizeste? Lembraste de como os teus lábios encontraram os meus e tu disseste que me amavas assim de tudo e pediste para eu ficar contigo? E eu continuava tão confusa e sem reacção que tu quase ficaste sem resposta? E lembraste de quando os meus lábios encontraram os teus novamente e ouvimos aplausos e um "aleluia" que deduzo que tenha sido o Mark a dar, ou então o Sam…

Lembraste de quando a noite, eu estava nos teus braços a olhar as estrelas, como se ainda fossemos aqueles dois adolescentes que ainda estávamos na faculdade e queriam acima de tudo serem felizes? Lembraste disso, por favor? Lembraste de como sobre as estrelas tu juraste-me amor eterno enquanto as tuas mãos percorriam o meu corpo, enquanto os teus beijos me queimavam a pele de todo o meu corpo, lembraste de quando entraste dentro de mim e juraste que me amavas, e que iríamos ficar juntos, fosse como fosse? Lembraste de como tu disseste o meu nome, e eu te disse que parecia uma prece? Lembraste de como me puxaste para ti, e ficaste a brincar com uma das meixas do meu cabelo? E de como eu acabei por adormecer nos teus braços, ao embalo das tuas palavras e preces de amor?

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep

So when I say forever, forever's what I mean

I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true

I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you

You dream of love that's everlasting

Well, baby open up your eyes

**I can love you like that**

**I would make you my world**

**Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl**

**I will give you my heart**

**Be all that you need**

**If you give me a chance**

**I can love you like that**

Lembra-te de mais algumas coisas, simples coisas, lembraste de quando no dia seguinte entramos os dois no hospital e todos nos observavam como nunca nos tivessem visto? Lembraste Derek? Lembraste de como os internos da Bailey nos olhavam como se fossemos animais esquisitos? E lembraste até de como o Chief ficou a olhar para nós, e tu olhaste para mim e sorriste com aquele teu sorriso de tirar o folgo, e me beijaste demoradamente em frente de todos? E lembraste de um "arranjei um quarto", e eu juro que naquele momento me apeteceu enforcar o Mark, a serio que sim!, mas tu nem lhe deste atenção, estavas mais ocupado em atacar os meus lábios com os teus, e a roubar-me o folgo. Até que paramos e tu voltas-te a sorrir-me e a pôr o teu braço em volta da minha cintura e fomos de elevador…

Lembraste depois da cara do meu irmão, quando após mais uma vossa discussão, tu me beijaste demoradamente os lábios, e o meu irmão ficou furioso e te avisou para tu te afastares de mim, e apenas me beijaste mais uma vez, e outra, e outra… e lembraste de rir a bandeiras despregadas quando ele te avisou que se tu me partisses o coração outra vez, ele te parti os olhos todos…?

E respondeste com uma calma muito incomum para ele, que me amavas e que isso não iria acontecer…

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

You want tenderness, I got tenderness

And I see through to the heart of you

If you want a man who understands

You don't have to look very far

I can love you

I can

**I can love you like that**

**I would make you my world**

**Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl**

**I will give you my heart**

**Be all that you need**

**If you give me a chance**

**I can love you like that**

Agora imagina… imagina como será a nossa vida daqui para a frente, prometeste vir comigo para L.A, e como será a nossa vida lá? Seremos felizes? Seremos capazes de ficarmos juntos independentemente de tudo? Espero que sim, principalmente agora… eu sei que vai haver sempre algo que nos una, eu sei disso e conseguido sentir isso, eu sinto o fruto do nosso amor crescer dentro de mim, como nunca pensei ser possível, eu sei que depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantas desgraças, de tanta mágoa? Nós ainda podemos ser felizes, nós lutamos contra tudo e contra todos, fomos contra preconceitos, ideias e ideais… e agora e eu que somos felizes, tu estás tão radiante com a ideia de ser pai, eu sei que tu sempre quiseste isso, e eu sempre quis ser mãe, e agora vamos ser, vamos finalmente ser felizes. Eu, Tu e o nosso bebé… Vamos finalmente realizar o nosso conto de fada."

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

FIM


End file.
